Outside on the patio
by Chibigirl35
Summary: Madeline goes out to the patio while her half-pretty much twin sister provokes the dog at her grandparents house. She looks into her life and has a short bonding time with her father. FACE family. Fem!Matthew, Fem!Alfred, and Fem!Arthur


**This is my first try at Canada so please bear with me **

Bark! Woof!

Madeline had enough, her twin Ally was currently teasing their grandma's dog with a talking soccer ball that was meant for their younger cousin. They were at their grandparents house in Ocala, Florida, for Thanksgiving. The poor spaniel puppy –Ginger- Ally was provoking was jumping back and barking every time her twin kicked it at her. It got quite annoying after 5 minutes to Maddie, but Ally was still obnoxiously laughing at it.

The blonde Canadian called to her mom, "I'm going outside!" and slipped her tan crocs on and walked out to the outdoor patio. As the wind flew past, the wind chimes began playing their beautiful song, Maddie sat back and thought.

'My life is so complicated, nobody seems to really notice me, I'm always forgotten, and my family life is confusing too…' She sighed and thought to the day her dad told her the news…

FLASHBAAAACCCKKK

"Hi Pappa, hi Ally, hi Alice," 8 year old Madeline greeted her dad, his girlfriend and her daughter Ally.

At dinner, Francis clicked his wine glass and announced, "I have something to say," got up from his chair, and got on his knees. He shuffled around in his pocket for a moment, and brought out a little box.

Maddie looked at Ally, who already had tears in her eyes, and was clutching her hands to her heart as if she were in a dramatic cheesy love flick. "Alice," the Frenchman started, "I have loved you since we have met, I want nothing more if you say yes… I want you… to marry me," he concluded.

Maddies' eyes widened as he opened the box to reveal a simple, but very elegant ring protruding from the little box. She had helped him pick out the ring, beautiful, but not too eye-catching.

She could feel the pricks of tears forming in her eyes as Alice furiously nodded her head, blushing an inhumanly dark red shade. She smiled, but said "T-thanks.. Frog…"

Francis slipped the ring on and gave her a hug. After several moments, her dad motioned for her and Ally to come to, and they joined the hug.

The engagement didn't last long, only a month and a half, and on November 22, they were married. The little girl who was born and raised in Canada, daughter of the Frenchman Francis and his late wife Elizabeth was now the sister of an American and the step-daughter of an Englishwomen. Funnily enough, Ally was born exactly 3 days after her, but they were so close they were as close as twins

ENNNNND OOOF 

That was 6 years ago, and they were still, happily –well, somewhat happy…- married, and while it may not seem confused when told, but when it was happening, it all went by so fast it made Maddies' head spin madly. Even when she was just thinking of the memory.

But Maddie was pulled out of the flashback as a cardinal flew by her, not three feet away from her. She smelled the orange and lemon blossoms in the air and heard the soft melody of the wind chimes. A particularly strong gust of wind swept by and Maddie crossed her arms in attempt to get warmer in her red maple leaf sweatshirt. She pushed back her golden locks as they flew into her face, careful not to touch the particular curl on her short silky blonde hair.

She thought for a moment, then walked up to the koi pond that her grandparents had. The fish swam up and down, and one of them, Maddies' favorite fish, Citrus, swam up and the blonde kneeled down and lightly pet it. Some people think that fish have a short memory span, but Maddie knows that Citrus always remembers her, for he always comes up for a gentle touch when she comes to the pond. Sometimes when he was hungry he even came up she Maddie was there so bite on her fingers. Maddie liked when he did that. Since Citrus was just a koi fish he didn't have any teeth so it didn't hurt. It made her feel special. That when not many people can remember her, the koi and her grandparent's house always did.

She sat back down and heard the back door open. "Hi Pappa," she greeted her father. "Dinners ready, though don't eat the square dinner rolls," Francis said.

"Why?" Maddie questioned.

"Alice made them. She insisted and wouldn't take no for an answer. So I gave in, and she made them even with my mentions of how horribly they smelled. But some round ones are in the oven, I'll replace them when Alice isn't looking," he replied.

Maddie smiled, "Aw, you're so mean to Alice," she said jokingly.

Francis dramatically threw his hand up to his forehead "You're exaggerating! I am always nice to Alice, I tell her how horrible her cooking is, ask why she can see faeries, and whine about how she never publicly tells me she loves me!~ Only when we are in bed when you two are at a friend's house and she's under me yelling-"

Maddie blushed, "Pappa! I don't want to know that!"

"Je t'aime ma petite fille" Francis told his daughter. Maddie smiled.

She stood up, and walked to the door. The Frenchman draped his arm around her shoulders in a one armed hug, and kissed the top of her head as they walked to the kitchen.

They sat down at the table, Alice, Allie, and their grandparents waiting for them. They said their thanks to God, and dug in for the end of a relaxing, happy Thanksgiving.

OMAKE (Which may or may not be a real omake)

Maddie climbed into the bed in her and Allie's shared bedroom, and took her glasses off. 'Jeez, I just realized how tired I was,' she thought to herself. She pulled the string to put out the lamp on her nightstand. She closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep. She had a dream about LORD GAGA OH EM GEE. He KIDNAPPED her off the street where she was talking to Gupta, an old classmate of hers and another girl whom she later figured out (After meeting the girl) was named Katyusha Braginski. THEN they did a MUSIC video together!

In the middle of the night when Maddie was having this dream, she woke up Allie by screaming, "I'M NOT DATING LORD GAGA!"

**A/a The dream is real. I had it. Though Lady Gaga wasn't gender-bent… But I still have no idea who the girl that was with me was… BUT the guy who was with me was a classmate of mine and my Hetalia-loving friends dubbed him the unofficial Egypt. I also wrote this during Thanksgiving so that's why there's Thanksgiving in this. A slightly different (and shorter) version of this is posted on my deviantart account. (Chibigirl2899) I like this version A LOT more though and may or may not re-upload it there. **

**TRANSLATION TIME**

Je t'aime ma petite fille= I love you my little daughter.


End file.
